


Muddy

by Drlxki



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward, Cute, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Romance, Stupid Dog, Tom is a Sweetheart, Very fluffy, idk how to tag, park, puppy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drlxki/pseuds/Drlxki
Summary: You take a walk in the park with your boisterous puppy, and in trouble a handsome stranger comes to help.This is the first fanfic i've ever written tbh, and idk if i captured hiddle's personality properly, but thats for you to find out ;)Feedback is always appreciated <3
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Muddy

It was the middle of a rainy, autumn day in London. The rain had just stopped pouring and the biting wind nipped on my bare neck and face. The park was mostly deserted, most people were inside their flats getting warmed up waiting out the lousy weather, but some people were using their morning like me. I was leaning back on a bench in the middle of the park, shivering despite the morning sun. I was desperately trying to fight the lopsided smile on my face caused by my golden retriever puppy playing in the fallen leaves beside the bench.

Benny had been a farewell gift from my older-brother before I moved from Norway, he insisted I needed more human interaction in my life than just books and easels. I couldn´t exactly blame him for that statement either, he had rarely seen me outside of my room ever since I discovered my love for art and literature. As a result, Benny´s bubbly personality was always a welcome presence in my life. Even now; five months after I took him under my wing, he still managed to find new ways to make me laugh.

But of course, owning a puppy had its disadvantages as well. They all had the   
annoying habit of chewing up anything they could get their dirty little paws onto. I have had to throw out at least three pairs of shoes, and don’t even start with the trouble of fur everywhere. Every surface in my tiny flat was covered with a layer of golden fur.

Speaking of my flat, I had been cooped up in there for the past few days trying to finish a large detailed landscape painting for my art-portfolio. After a few days with intense painting with minimal breaks, the place started feeling really stuffy and there was a weird smell coming from the fridge. I decided that maybe it was time get out of there, so I cleaned myself, changed into some more sensible clothes, grabbed Benny´s leash and ventured outside.

I hadn't really been paying attention to the weather when I stepped outdoors, and I wasn't planning on staying outside for that long anyway. So, when i realised i was shivering i wasn’t really surprised. I brought my frozen hands to my face and blew some hot hair on them in a desperate attempt at warming them up.

Benny -who i had been far too occupied in my own thoughts to think of- had spotted a squirrel in the far side of the park, and took full advantage of my now empty hands. He sprinted towards the squirrel, picking up speed as he went. I sat there in shock, and didn’t really know what to do, but i snapped back into attention when he started yelping and wagging his tail at the bottom of the tree looking extremely pleased with himself.

“You little rascal” i said under my breath, “Benny !” i scolded. He didn’t listen to me though, the squirrel was far more interesting. “Come here !” i tried again, still no response. i started making my way over to him, but my legs were still frozen from sitting still for such a long period of time, so as soon as i got up from the bench and started walking, i lost my balance and fell forwards flat onto my face.

I let out an off and started to get up, today was really not my day was it? Hurried footsteps drew closer “Here darling, let me help you.”,the stranger held out a hand, i took it gratefully. the stranger hauled me up at once, and i murmured a thank you. 

“Are you hurt, sweetheart ?” the stranger asked me. I blushed and let out a dry laugh “I’m okay, although i think my pride took the worst of it” I looked up, and his beauty hit me immediately. The stranger was wearing a dark navy hoodie and a black coat zipped almost all the way up. His face adorned a pair of glasses and a bit of scruff, all the meanwhile a black cap sat on top of his head.

the stranger was still holding my hand despite my obvious gazing and was currently stroking the back of it with his thumb. I opened my mouth wanting to introduce myself, but he cut me off “Dear god, you’re frozen !” i snickered, “yeah, i was on my way back to my flat just now, ” i vaguely gestured to where Benny still stood under the tree, and let out an exasperated sigh “but that little mischief-maker over there had other plans.” 

There was a smile tugging at the strangers lips while he watched Benny. He let out a shocked gasp and turned his head. “Where are my manners? I´m Tom.” his voice was like butter. The deep rumble paired with that gorgeous british accent sent shivers down my spine, but for all that i know that could have been the chilly autumn air.

“My name is Josefine, but my close friends call me Jo or Kira.” i let out nervous laugh, ”Not saying that we´re close friends or anything, because i obviously just met you but i just didn't want you to feel obligated to call me by my full name because i know it's difficult-” he cut of my rambling “Darling, stop fussing,” he looked down at our still joined hands “I would be honored to call you Jo.”

“Now, ” he sighed ”we need to see if we can fix these cold hands of yours. and let's see if we can't just capture the gentleman over there as well”


End file.
